


More Than That

by Baelfire



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelfire/pseuds/Baelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Instead of the usual 'you' being the reader, I used 'I' in this work. I don't have a reason, really. And truth to be told, I wrote this too long ago. I didn't remember about it at all until today.</p><p> Well, there would be no summaries needed since this work is a very simple one-shot. Hope you'd enjoy reading it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of the usual 'you' being the reader, I used 'I' in this work. I don't have a reason, really. And truth to be told, I wrote this too long ago. I didn't remember about it at all until today.
> 
> Well, there would be no summaries needed since this work is a very simple one-shot. Hope you'd enjoy reading it.

It’s just another day in this Hell hole. The atmosphere is confining. It gets harder and harder to breathe. There is no light. There is no hope. There is no hero to save me.

 

I thought I could trust them. I thought I could depend on them. I thought that maybe, just maybe I could finally have a chance at a normal life.

 

But I was wrong. They treated me like a toy. They treated me as a lab rat. I was a mere pawn in their games of power and revenge. I was used…like a ragdoll.

 

Yanking the shackles on my wrist, I wonder what time of the day it is right now. It doesn’t really matter anyway, as there is only darkness around me.

 

I wasn’t born this way. I was a much brighter person in the past. I was trusting. I was hopeful. I was everything I’m not this moment.

 

Life just takes away whatever it wants, doesn’t it? Maybe that’s the only explanation I have for me turning out to be this miserable.

 

What a fool I was. What a fool I am. What a fool I’ve become.

 

In the end, I am nothing special. Unlike Claire, she is so special that every single one of them keeps on fighting just to protect her.

 

And I’m certainly not extraordinary like Peter, who could absorb anyone’s power and control them almost too perfectly.

 

The last straw is I can never be as tough as Noah, an ordinary man who has no gift of his own, but the strongest man I’ve ever encountered.

 

I’ve already realized all those things about myself a long, long time ago. And yet, here I am, still desperately wishing for someone to come and save me.

 

Suddenly, the shadow surrounding me got dispersed. My dry eyes struggled to adjust; then they found an image I thought was long gone.

 

“Nathan?”

 

It’s been such a long time since the last time I wanted to leap into someone’s arms. Somehow, some way, my beloved is standing right in front of me.

 

Nathan touched me as if he was handling China, holding me close. His body temperature was just as I remember it. So warm and gentle.

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

He didn’t give me a single reply. Instead, he freed me from being chained with one swift movement of his finger.  Right at this point, my eyes widen in fear, as I whispered.

 

“Sylar…”

 

His ears perked up, noticing me noticing him. He still didn’t make a single sound except for his footsteps moving nearer to where I sat.

 

I curled up instinctively, trembling. However, there was a part of me that felt relief. The God of Death has finally created a space in his busy schedule to give me true freedom.

 

“I’ll try not to scream. So please, do it quickly before they come.”

 

The Company must have known about his arrival, for the alarm just went off. Closing my eyes, I was entirely prepared for what to come. Yet, Sylar told me something which caught me off guard.

 

“[Name]. I’m here to save you.”

 

I narrowed my eyebrows at his too-contradicting-for-a-murderer words. I swear if he weren’t disguising himself as Nathan, I wouldn’t have believed a single word he said.

 

Maybe it was due to the drugs those scientists have given me or maybe it was due to the fact that I had been so lonely that even if it’s Sylar, I wouldn’t mind letting him in.

 

“Come with me. Now.”

 

He’s a devil whose cravings can never be sated; that, I fully know. But for a quick moment there, my body reacted on its own. I took a leap of faith and took Sylar’s hands.

 

We easily escaped from the facility, mostly thanks to his power. When we finally got out, Sylar immediately picks me up and fly.

 

Feeling the cold wind in my hair alongside with sparkle lights underneath, I breathe out slowly. It was a beautiful night with chilly weather.

 

I shivered a bit due to the new yet familiar sensation, which I haven’t felt for quite a while. Sylar held my body closer as if he was actually concerned about my well-being. 

 

I snuggled closer to his body warmth while his appearance is still of my Nathan. I didn’t care whether it was just another illusion. I wanted to see him again. And now, I’ve got my wish.

 

We both stayed silent until we reached Sylar’s apartment. Of course, the windows opened right after he flicked his finger.

 

The next thing I knew, I was being laid down on his bed. Feeling the soft sensation against my back, I breathed out a sigh. Slowly, but steadily, I found him joining me.

 

“Stop pretending to be Nathan. You are not him.”

 

The sternness in my voice clearly surprised him. For a girl with a tiny frame and no strength left in her body, I sounded like someone who’s in charge.

 

Chuckling darkly, Sylar shifts back to his own self, resting his head on the pillow next to me. His deep brown pupils began staring at me. Strangely enough, I didn’t find them intimidating.

 

“You really are something else, [Name].”

“What do you care? You’re only after my power anyway.”

 

I stared right back at him, not wavering one bit. I know he has the ability to detect lies, which is why I chose not to beat around the bush.

 

“I would only be just another Candice or Maya, or another Elle to you. So why don’t you just get this over with?”

 

I blinked three times, waiting for his reply. Sylar’s eyes started wandering, same as his thoughts. Even he himself could not understand why he hadn’t done so already.

 

“That’s not all I want from you.”

 

Now it’s my turn to chuckle darkly. Those bitter memories were running wildly in my head, in which Nathan’s throat was slit by this monster lying by my side.

 

“You’ve already taken him from me. What else could you possibly want, Sylar?”

 

Tears began to run down my cheeks, as I cracked some painful giggles from the depth of my throat. Sylar decided that it was best to leave for now.

 

As he turned his back to me, I found my hand reacted unconsciously when I grabbed his shirt. I had no excuse. I was in pain and I didn’t want to be left alone.

 

I know he could feel my fingers trembling through the light vibration on his clothing. What I didn’t know was how complicated his feelings got when he knew I needed him.

 

The thing is, it’s not as if he had never been in a relationship. Before Elle, there was some other women, too. That’s why he knows how romanticism work, regardless of his intuitive aptitude.

 

Despite all of that, Sylar couldn’t truly understand why or how he had come to develop those kinds of feelings towards her.

 

He’s an extremely greedy man; everybody knows that, but only of the part where he constantly needs to feed on others’ power. This. This part is new to him.

 

He found himself continuingly being jealous of Nathan. At first, he thought it was because he wanted Nathan’s power and statuses.

 

However, his envy reached a new height when he saw her shaking, shuddering and most of all, moaning under Nathan’s skin. It was bad enough to kill Nathan for it.

 

While she was mourning the death of Nathan, he kept himself busy to keep the thoughts of her crying and blaming him out. Then, when he finally decided to come and get her, the Company beat him to it.

 

Even if he were the worst kind of villain, he would never have done all those things to her like they did. In the back of his mind, he was already drawing a plan to eliminate them without mercy.

 

“Please, don’t leave…”

 

It was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me perfectly. Turning around, Sylar made his way back into his bed, while lightly caressing my fingers.

 

“Do you need me to change back into Nathan?”

 

That kind of question caught me off guard. Since when had Sylar paid attention to anyone’s needs but his own? Carefully, I thought about it for a while before answering.

 

“No. I can’t escape reality forever.”

 

“Can I take it as ‘I could be myself around you’?”

 

Once again, I was completely caught off guard. Since when had Sylar become this sentimental? Blinking my eyes in a quite rapid speed, I couldn’t find the right words to say.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know when you’ll decide to kill me.”

 

Suddenly, I felt warmth on my cheek, as Sylar had gently placed his hand there. I felt my spine shuddering for a moment before I calmed myself down and listened to what he had to say.

 

“I don’t want to kill you, [Name].”

 

“…Don’t you want my power?”

 

“That, I certainly do.”

 

“Then, why?”

 

Sylar became silent, as he kept on stroking my cheek in the most tender way I’ve received in years. Brushing a few strands of my hair away, he leaned in closely but cautiously.

 

Sylar was testing out the water. If she feared him enough to reject him, he would definitely kill her, but not out of spite. It’s something like: If he couldn’t have her, no one will.

 

I did nothing to stop what was about to come. Sylar planted a quick kiss on my forehead, then quick kisses on my eyes, both of my cheeks, and finally his kiss landed on my nose.

 

Sylar pulled away just for a moment before he attacked my lips with more ferocity, but also with a torturous pace. It lasted for a minute before I pushed him away. I quickly turned my back on him, for I am too weak to run.

 

“Is this a game to you? Is playing with your victim before you kill them your new thing? Is it fun toying with me?”

 

I held both of my shoulders, shaking heavily, as well as preparing for my death. Closing my eyes, I was waiting for the inevitable.

 

“[Name]. Let me in.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want to have to kill you to get your power. So let me in, [Name].”

 

“How can I do that when I don’t even know your real name? And I don’t really mind dying.”

 

When the word ‘dying’ left my mouth, he suddenly pins me down using telekinesis. I gasped for a bit, but that was all that I did. As I said, death is my salvation.

 

“I told you, [Name]. I don’t want to kill you. Now, be a good girl and let me in.”

 

“Just kill me already!”

 

My shout was immediately silenced by his lips. He forcefully slit his tongue inside, as it tangoed with mine. The wet sensations, the dirty sound made my walls crumble.

 

My power started going haywire. The wind smashed his windows strongly enough to break them, but he didn’t move an inch away from me.

 

Then came a heavy pour inside of his bedroom, yet, he just kept on planting kisses on my now soaked body without releasing me from his grasp.

 

I clenched my fist hard enough for my skin to bleed, trying to escape. Though, it wasn’t because of fear. Being afraid of him would be much simpler…

 

With a loud ripping sound, my clothes had been torn apart. I increased the level of my attack by burning everything around us, as well as setting the heat between us to a whole new level.

 

“Guh… [Name]. Stop this. You’re destroying my apartment.”

“Let. me. go.”

“I can’t do that. Not until you let me in.”

“Why is it so important that I let you in?”

“Because I want more than just your power! Goddamn it!”

 

My eyes widen as much as a flying saucer as he raised his voice. What did he mean by that, I wonder?

 

“I want you to let me in, [Name]. Do you understand?”

 

His brown eyes turned impatient, but most of all, they were filled with desire. Gradually, I realized what he meant just as the chaos around us slowly subsided.

 

“…What’s your real name?”

“Gabriel. Gabriel Gray.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a continuation based on this as a prologue for your work, just let me know first.
> 
> (God, I hope that didn't sound cocky. I really have no good ways with words.)


End file.
